The present invention generally relates to forms for pouring concrete footers and more particularly to a form system that also provides water drainage as a continuous drain tile.
Stay-in-place concrete footing forms are commercially available and used in the home construction industry. One such form system by Alton F. Parker is based on hollow forms that function to also drain water (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,799, 5,120,162, for example). Another such form system by Patrick S. Pawlicki uses a dovetail in one side of the form for permit the forms to be staked to the ground. An elaborate connection system is proposed to join adjacent such forms (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,117).
Despite the availability of these concrete footer form systems, there still is a need in the art for improvements thereto. The present invention is one such improved concrete footer form system.